The adventures of team SCID
by Bladerunner308
Summary: Two cousins end up getting in trouble with the white fang when they end up fouling their plans to take control of their village. So in attempt to escape they flee to beacon, only to get put on a team with one girl with major anger management issues and a silent Samari and both girls seem to have secrets to hide as well


RUN.

That simple thought ran through his mind over and over again.

He cursed for letting himself get stuck in this mess as he bobbed and weaved past the tree branches in his way. The ones he didn't dodge welted his face and left a few small cuts in their wake.

He stopped and Stole a glance behind him, his emerald green eyes searched frantically for any sign of the rampaging beasts. When he found none, he let out a sigh of relief before taking a few seconds to give his burning lungs some time to recover.

His usually messy, brown hair was matted down with blood, sweat, and earth from the recent man handling he suffered.

It was then that he noticed that the forest became unnervingly quiet. His breathe hitched and the hair on the back of his neck bristled as the sound of the beasts footsteps broke the suffocating silence that had engulfed the area.

Fear overtook him and he instinctively started running again. It would be one thing if the rest of his team was here, but they're not. They were already taken out, so he was alone wether he liked it or not.

His adrenaline fueled flight carried him through the forest at a reckless pace. Unfortunately, he failed to notice a sturdy branch As he flew through the brush. In one beautifully disastrous maneuver, he burst through the undergrowth, catching the branch full speed across his chest.

Fear kept his legs pumping, initially flexing the branch closer and closer to its breaking point. In a happier story our young hero would have broken the branch and made a daring escape. However, Mother Nature had other plans for our friend.

His already aching legs gave out, succumbing to the will of the forest. He felt the tree snap back, his feet leaving the ground momentaril, his body flung violently earthward.

The tree planted him firmly on his back, force the last of his breath from his body. He could hear a horrible rasping sound, eventually reckonizing it as his lungs' desperate plea for air. As he tried orient himself, his eyes settled on that branch, still hanging victoriously over him.

He glared at it as he struggled to his feet imagining the countless satisfying ways he would return and destroy it. Then, as if a wish come true, the branch shook and splintered separting entirely from the tree.

His dream quickly turned into a nightmare as the beast emerged. In two quick steps it was over him, it's massive and disturbingly hairy arm reached down, forcefully pinning him to the ground. It's other fist cocked back, ready to inflict its will upon him.

"Alright Chip, that's enough!" Yelled out the combat instructor.

The hulking behemoth standing over him, ground it's teeth together in thought as if weighing out it's options.

"Yes sir." He reluctantly grunted, easily hoisting him into the air and dropping him onto his feet

Chip, like Shaun was 15 and his cousin to boot. The monster of a teen stood at a height of 5 foot 11 inches tall and weighted well over 200 pounds of solid muscle. He appeared to have a slightly monkeyish face and fuzzy sideburns.

Why does he look like this you ask. Chip was a silverback gorilla faunas.

The instructor revealed himself to be a faunas in his late 40's with a muscular build and a face that was similar to Chips.

He turned to the young teen "Shaun, that was pathetic you should never run from a fight!"

"But sir, he was alone and up against five other faunas there was no way He could have won sir." Chip stated, trying to stand up for Shaun.

"Doesn't matter, Shaun may be a half breed but our kind needs people that protect our territory to the last man not puny little wimps that run away like cowards!"

Shaun looked down at his feet with a defeated expression on his face.

If the instructor noticed Shaun's change in demeanor he didn't show it.

"We are the proud warriors of Silverback gorilla faunas!" called out the combat instructor raising a fist into the air. "We have protected this land for generations!"

The last bit seemed to catch the attention of the other warriors and they soon began crowding around the instructor.

"Many have tried to take our land." He paused for a moment letting that last bit sink in a bit before starting his speech again. "But just as many have failed, not once did any of our foes succeed in taking our homeland and do you know why?" He asked the crowd again pausing this time waiting for an answer from the growing audience he had attracted.

"Because we trained only the best warriors we had and didn't settle for anything less, just like we do today!"

The warriors who gathered around the instructor was voicing their enthusiasm by cheering and clapping, but they were cut short when the instructor raised his hand silencing them all before continuing.

"But if you are not willing to fight to the last man standing. Then you have no businesses being here." He cast a glare Shauns way when he said the last part before promptly walking away. Not looking back.

Suddenly the ground seemed a lot more interesting to Shaun than anything else once again.

Chip noticed his cousin was looking down and tried to cheer him up somehow.

"Do not worry to much about the instructor Shaun. You did the smart thing."

"Yeah I know, I just wish he would be a little more easier on me is all." The young half breed replied.

"He will. In time." Chip said.

"Yeah well, I hope that time comes soon. Because I don't know how much more I can take from that guy." Said Shaun more than a bit depressed.

Chip sighed and took the lead beckoning his cousin to follow.

"Come on, let's get a shower then figure out what we should do from there alright."

Shaun shrugged and reluctantly agreed then followed Chip to the showers.

 **Hey there readers, it's me Bladerunner. I just wanted to let you know that this is my first time writing a rwby fanfic so go easy on me and if you guys see anything that I missed or got wrong, please let me know and I'll try to fix it as soon as possible. Plus I'm gonna try to make the next chapter longer because this one was pretty short. Anyway thanks for reading this you guys.**

 **Stay cool you guys** **and stay safe.**


End file.
